


Seeing the future in my eyes

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [28]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Dream World, Dreaming, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Liam sees the future of him and his slaves in his dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So a while ago, I mean ruined the possibility of Liam and Sophia having a baby together in this series. This is just a little teaser for everyone and I hope you all enjoy. X

'Liam woke up feeling like he was in heaven. He saw he was in his bedroom but it felt like it was a bit better, like it had been improved. Liam got up to see he was wearing completely white clothes and he looked around feeling a lot better. His first instinct was to see the slaves. He went out of his bedroom to see the hall. He checked each slaves's room but no one was their, they were all empty but clean.

He looked around his large mansion to find his precious slaves when he suddenly heard humming. It was coming from outside on the gardens. Curiously, Liam went to the beautiful gardens that predominated his large home and saw the sun was shining and all the flowers were in full bloom. He followed the beautiful humming until he went to the ancient bench that was at the back of the gardens. And there Liam saw Sophia.

Sophia, his only female slave was humming a soft song while she wore all white dress and looked like a goddess. But Liam noticed something a little different, he looked down to see a little baby in her arms. A little baby wrapped in a pure while blanket. He only noticed as Sophia was breast feeding the small child, but not seeing the baby's face. 

"Drink up my precious." Sophia whispered to the small bundle as the baby suckled onto Sophia. "If you drink all your milk, you'll be big and strong one day like your daddy." Liam went closer to Sophia as he noticed he couldn't see the face of the child, only seeing the small body. "Oh look who's here, daddy has come to see you." Sophia said to the little bundle as she smiled at the man.

"Sophia who is this?" Liam asked confused, not really understanding what is happening. "This is our child master." Sophia said softly. "He is the most beautiful and sweet child who will bring so much happiness to all our lives. He will be loved and treasured, just like you have loved the four of us." Liam looked down at the baby, still not seeing a face. "If you want to meet him, all you have to do is wake up." She said looking straight into Liam's eyes. "What?" Liam asked confused. "Wake up and you will meet our child. Wake up." '

 

Liam woke up with a jolt, sitting up and looking around the darkened room. He realised it was just a dream, a strange but interesting dream. He looked over to see his Sophia fast asleep, dreaming away and not hearing her master wake up. Liam just stared at her for a moment, feeling rather strange that she didn't have a child with her. 

He lifted the cover to see her naked body, no bump or baby. For some bizarre reason, Liam felt a little disappointed by no baby being there. Since his mother had suggested Sophia and himself to have a child, he had thought about having a child with her. He had little fantasies about Sophia or the boys holding a beautiful child or all of them looking after the baby, but he had never dreamed about a baby before. But the older man knew it was be a big change for him and the slaves and nothing would ever be the same again. Liam just watched Sophia for a while before finally going asleep, wondering if he would ever see a baby in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you all think? Would you like Sophia to have a baby? How do you think the others will react? Please let me know how you feel. X


End file.
